Blood moon Never forgets
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Gilbert's past resurfaces and causes a rift between him and Oz, who learns some dark truths about his sweet valet. Meanwhile someone is out for revenge and its a race against time to stop them before those Gil cares for are in serious danger. Really dark in later chaps will change to rate M. Ozbert feels later
1. Chapter 1

**Blood moon never forgets**

 **I always find myself writing at night. Mainly because I cannot sleep and writing soothes me... pretty strange thing to prescribe but in some way it helps and I feel at peace with the knowledge that most of civilization are resting... except myself**

 **anyway here is another fic about my favorite otp this explores some flashbacks on Gil's past within the ten years (without Oz) as his past catches up with him. And ventures through Gil and Oz's relationship and the struggles that will come in the near future. Enjoy**

* * *

'Dammit I can't focus' he sighed and placed the fountain pen on the desk, it rested under the dim light of the candle. Gilbert always preferred working under low light. But tonight he struggled to even focus on the basics of his reports to Pandora. He leaned into his chair and rubbed his eyes. 'damn you Vincent'.- Earlier that day Gilbert had gone to visit his brother during the St. Bridget festival, hoping to gain some information on 100 years ago, instead the Raven left feeling exposed and annoyed that all his deepest, dark thoughts were revealed.

" _Why don't you just kill her?"_

Vincent was always able to pin point exactly what was wrong with Gil. For instance, -as always- it was about his master Oz... well the person of interest was actually Alice, but Oz was the _constant_ in the man's head. Everyday, every night, it was obvious to see, Vincent, Break even Sharon-they all knew. Everyone except Oz.

Gil sighed and stretch his legs for a cigarette break. He walked to the balcony and managed to light the end despite the chill of the evening breeze. Leaning against the wall and breathing in the sweet poison always seemed to relax the older. A few quiet minutes of nothing. He was aware that the stupid rabbit and his master were asleep next door. He knew there was a pile of paperwork on his desk due in later today. And he definitely knew that his constant will resurface his mind and he'll have to continue denying his feelings and " _pretending_ "to care about that human chain.

" _kill her"_

'I could do that' thought the Raven. 'nothing stopped me killing those other people'. Day by day Gil would remember his time as an assassin, working for the Nightrays and targeting other criminals and sometimes ridding low class nobles. If there was someone who needed to disappear from the face of the earth, Gilbert would be the man for the job. He wasn't proud of it. But a part of him couldn't deny the fact that he has killed many.

'Bless Oz' he smiled. 'how can his master take him back after knowing his servants a killer' he stubbed out the cigarette on the wall. His constant returned and that meant the end of his break. Gil looked up at the full moon. When he blinked the orb would change to red, "a blood moon" he scoffed and squeezed his eyes 'must be the effects of being deprived of sleep', he was about to go back inside to make a cup of coffee when-

"HAY GIL!"

"Waahh!" the older jumped out of his skin

As the constant appeared in person, smiling, the blonde hopped to his unsettled valet.

"your still easy to scare, even now"

Gilbert just scoffed and proceeded indoors and closed the balcony shutters.

"why aren't you asleep" if it were anyone else Gil would have shouted. Unfortunately he was used to his masters antics-even this late at night-

Oz slumped himself on Gils chair "I felt bad for being awake whilst you were slaving away at work" he skimmed through some of the reports on the desk "also Alice kept kicking me in her sleep" he finished

'damn rabbit, keeping my master awake' hearing that only frustrated Gil as he walked to his desk and collected the sheets of paper Oz was messing with. "well you should go back as I have a lot to do and-"

"Gil"

The latter was silenced, his master stood up straight, practically knocking the chair against the wall with force. "You've been avoiding me since you came back from Vincent's" the blonde stepped closer to his friend, which only made the Raven take a step back. "what's wrong?"

The pair stood in silence in the dark room. Oz was more visible due to the dimness of the candle behind him. But Gil was enshrouded in the darkness corner of the room. A path of moonlight shining through the window, separating them. Gil just stared at the floor, clutching the annoying papers to his chest. Through the darkness Oz could see the man's bangs covering those golden orbs. The moonlight seemed like a patch of fire between them. No one moved.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all" said the blonde

Instantly pain struck in Gil's head. He was desperate to assure the boy. ruffle his hair. Embrace him. But all he managed was- "please don't-" Oz finally caught a glimpse of those golden eyes "please don't worry...I just- have a lot on my mind right now" Gil stood up and attempted to smile "that's all"

Oz knew he was lying, there was something more, something bad. Oz could tell but on some rare occasions his friend could be really hard to read. Even worse now he's an adult. This was a case where Oz couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for Gil to tell him in his own time. He turned on his heel and stretched out his arms. "Well it seems none of us are going to get any sleep tonight" he strolled to the kitchen and brewed up some hot water. Gil nodded and returned to his desk and slapped the papers down.

He stared at the back of the blondes head. 'you would never forgive if you knew' he thought. Then a flash of blood moon, smoke, gun and screams- rang through his head. Pain struck his head again, it was as though someone had thrust a hammer into his skull. Gil tried to steady himself by grabbing the side of the desk. 'Blood so much blood' he felt his hand slip away and a loud THUMP! echoed throughout as he collided with the floor. "Gil!" his name was faint and his vision was blurred but green and gold were the last things he saw as his lights went out.

* * *

 **Apologies** **for the short chapter but this is just a one off. Future chaps will be a lot longer and have more going on. From here on its gonna be really dark so ill be changing the rating to M so be watchful of future chaps as we check out Gil's darkest days and what Oz learns about his sweet little valet could change everything**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood moon never forgets chap 2**

 **okay this is short but just wanted to get it out the way so i could start on the dark stuff. next chapter will be changed to rated M enjoy!**

* * *

'The water was close to boiled when I heard a loud thump behind me' as I turn I see my best friend lying on the floor with papers flying around. I run to him and fall on my knees beside him. 'his eyes are wide and in panic like he was staring at death itself. Gil's mouth was a gap and he lied frozen. I call him but he doesn't respond. I try to stay calm, try to figure out what was wrong with him. But I don't know what to do. I cup his face and it looks like he's staring directly at me-or through me- then within seconds Gil shudders and his eyes fall shut. I scream and shake him hard-nothing

I place my head on his chest. _'a heartbeat,_ good he's not dead' Oz felt slightly relieved but there was no time.

Next thing I know im running through the Rainsworth manor and right to the door of Break's room. I bang on the door not caring if I woke anyone from their slumber. The image of Gil laying unconscious on the floor back there was permanent in my mind.

Without warning my wrist was caught - I didn't even hear the door open- and Break looks at me with a scowl. "do you know what time it is brat" he whispers.

My eyes gleam at the sight of him standing, still in his Pandora uniform- which doesn't happen often- "Break! Something is wrong, its Gil he's collapsed!" pointing down the hall. Suddenly Break's face falls and we both run to Gil's quarters.

On the way we hear Sharon's"Break what's going on?" two rooms back, but we keep moving. I felt guilty for waking her up after letting us stay the night. 'note: apologise to Sharon after this' I told myself, especially if im just exaggerating and Gil was fine the entire time. I swallowed my hopes as we made it to the room. The door was still open but Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"What! Where!" I knelt to the floor touching the space where Gil's body once was.

Break didn't seemed surprised and just walked around the room and pushed the balcony door making it hit the wall.

"Break he was right here, I'm telling th-"

"I know Oz" he stared at me with that blood red eye assuringly. But the next thing he did surprised me. He smiled and closed the balcony door "don't worry, members of Pandora go missing all the time" he locked it with a twist of the handle and skipped out the room to the doorway. "just go back to bed we'll rescue your princess back in no time" he waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Break what the-"

"its nothing to worry about, lets get you back to bed" I heard Break and Sharon fade down the corridor. And I was left alone. In a dark room with no-one. How could I possibly sleep knowing that Gilbert was missing. 'No, Break knew something' I looked out the window at the falling moon. 'he's hiding something from me'. I got up looked out at the dark fields beneath 'Gil please be okay'. Falling to his knees Oz stayed at the window all night, under the moonlight. Hoping Gil would return to him. 'I don't want to be alone again'.

That evening Break escorted his Lady to her chambers. "Apologise once again for the disturbance my lady, it wont happen ag-"

"Break" Sharon paused at the doorway and looked sternly at her valet "Its him isn't it."

Break smiled "eh my Lady what happened tonight was just a-"

she clasped the neckline of his shirt "Xerxes you wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?"

Break remained with a smile on his face "I was simply establishing how everything is going to be fine" he gently unclipped her hands and kissed the back of her fingers. "ill make sure of it"

Sharon's face turned a light pink as she tried to keep a stern face. He was about to leave.

"Break! um-" she clapped a hand to her lips embarrassed at the sudden rise of her voice. "keep Alice and Oz out of this you hear" Break smiled "and don't tell Oz … what happened to young Gil-" her eyes glazed. "such a horrid thing, promise me" she looked like she was about to cry

"ssshhh" Break placed a gloved hand on her cheek, lets not talk about that. "there was nothing we could have done" he hugged her. Shielding her from the thoughts of so long ago.

* * *

 **next chapter coming real sooooooooon**


End file.
